This invention relates to louvered ceilings, that is to say it relates to false ceilings made up of louvers and runners which support the louvers and are attached to the normal ceiling so as to be suspended therebelow, the louvers being in the form of intersecting slats forming open cells therebetween, through which cells light may pass from light sources above the louvers.
Louvered ceilings are becoming increasingly popular but with bigger cell sizes, necessitating thicker slats, the cost becomes prohibitive. Moreover, the use of high-temper material such as high-temper aluminum alloy for the runners to give them the necessary strength to support the louvers prevents them from being pre-painted at the same time as the louvers, since the temperatures employed in baking the paint on to the louvers would reduce the high-temper of the runners. Separate painting of the runners, of course, renders it difficult to match the finish on the runner exactly to the finish on the louvers and this is obviously undesirable.
Further disadvantages of conventional louvered ceilings are that they are bulky, expensive and difficult to transport to their installation sites when assembled at their points of fabrication and their construction does not lend itself to complete assembly at the installation site. Also they are so contructed as to permit light leakage, including bright spots from leakage and reflection, which detract from overall uniformity of indirect lighting which the luminous ceiling seeks to achieve.
It is an object of the present invention to obviate or, at least, mitigate the above disadvantages.